


Pizza is a victory meal

by somerandomperson



Series: Words for Inktober [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Deaf Clint Barton, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somerandomperson/pseuds/somerandomperson
Summary: Clint is not having the best of days, trying to stop some thugs kicking Lucky then he's suddenly he's kissing pavement. Thankfully Bucky Barnes isn't where he is supposed to be, but where he just might need to be.





	Pizza is a victory meal

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 18 - bottle
> 
> What is cannon? 
> 
> I loved their dynamic in the recent Tales of Suspense series so i thought i'd have a go at it myself.

Clint knows he is missing some facts about this situation. He knows that the winter soldier is the brainwashed best friend of Captain America. He knows he should call the Winter Soldier Bucky. He knows that Bucky is both a victim and capable; also that he is dangerous. He knows that feeling.

Clint also knows that Bucky is supposed to be in Eastern Europe and that Steve Sam and Natasha are currently hard on his trail. Well supposed to be because one thing that Clint will always bet on is his eyesight and if he's not mistaken, that is definitely Bucky Barnes aka the Winter Soldier stalking down the alley towards him. 

Clint would concede that there was a small chance that he was wrong. He did currently have his face smashed against the alley floor by one guy and another guy on his shoulders pinning him down. Clint can see a glimpse of the golden fur of Lucky wedged between the wall and the dumpster. It was worth losing his advantage to ensure Lucky was ok. Who went for the dog? Clint was still outraged.

The feeling of a something heavy landing next to him brought Clint out of his thoughts. A bulky man in a wine, burgundy, maroon, cordovan? tracksuit was now lying next to him. At this point Clint wished that he had put his hearing aids in this morning because all he could see of this fight was several pairs of sneakers, some black boots and the edge of the alley, as another bloke in a tracksuit blocked most of his view. 

Suddenly there was a shift as the man on his shoulder moved and Clint was able to roll out and away. Clint ignored the strain on his arm and the way his face burned from being scraped against the sidewalk to pull a knife from his boot. Looking around the alley it seemed that Bucky had the situation in hand. 

Three bodies were now lying on the ground and the final three were trying to form some kind of circle; which seemed to Clint to be a waste of time. From the way their mouths were moving, faces screwed up, large gestures using their weapons they were trying to intimidate Bucky. Clint had to suppress a smile at how bored Bucky looked with the whole scenario. 

Clint wasn't sure what changed but suddenly Bucky reached over to the dumpster pulled out a random piece of wood and swatted away the nearest man. Before the others had time to react Bucky had grabbed the gun of the next closet man and dragged it behind him twisting his arm in a way that made the man’s scream in agony. Clint leapt up and got an arm around the third man's throat putting him into a choke hold until he passed out. Clint looked up to find that all the men were now out cold. 

Bucky took a look around then started talking, gesturing at the men. Clint tried to follow his lips but Bucky kept looking down and towards to the dumpster. Bucky looked at Clint expectantly. 

Clint gestured to his ears "not got my hearing aids in, didn't catch that". Bucky looked at him consideringly for a moment before shrugging and lifting the nearest man and throwing him into the dumpster. Bucky then turned back to Clint and gestured towards the dumpster raising an eyebrow. 

Clint laughed out loud and dragged the guy at his feet towards Bucky "like your style Barnes". 

After Bucky had thrown the last of the guys into the dumpster and slammed the lid shut there was a rustling from behind the dumpster. Clint could see the way Bucky tensed, moving his hand to his waist as if preparing to grab something. Clint just grinned at him and crouched down as Lucky wiggled his way out from behind the dumpster and started sniffing and licking Clint’s face. "Urgh" Clint groaned trying to push the dog down. "Yeah yeah you mutt". 

Clint stood up and looked at Bucky who was staring at Lucky with his head titled to one side. Lucky walked up to Bucky and sat and looked up at him, head tilted the same way. 

Clint smothered his giggled with his hand wincing once his hand made contact with his face. "Ok I need to get patched up" Clint clicked his fingers and Lucky moved to his side as he walked to wards the end of the alley. Clint stopped at the end of the alley and looked back to see Bucky still stood next to the dumpster arms hanging loosely by his side looking at Clint intently. 

"Well are you coming or not?" Clint gestured to him and Lucky "we beat the goons and that calls for victory pizza" Bucky looked at the other end of the alley for a moment before shrugging and following Clint and Lucky out of the alley. 

They grabbed pizza on the way t Clint's apartment (and what a sight they must have made in the shop while waiting for their pizza, Clint scraped face and ripped shirt, Bucky glaring from under his cap without blinking and Lucky chewing Bucky’s boots). But the old man behind the counter just took their cash and kept a continuous conversation about yesterday’s baseball game with an unseen person in the kitchen. 

Pizza in hand, they made their way back to Clint's place. Flinging himself on the couch, pizza on the coffee table in front of him Clint gave a happy sigh tucking into his first slice. He was too busy to think about how delicious his pizza was to think about his guest until Bucky was in front of him, moving the pizza to one side, despite Clint’s protest, and pressing a cloth to Clint's face. 

Something of his shock he was feeling must have shown on Clint’s face as Bucky sent him a small smile, gently wiping the dirt and grit out of the scrape. "You're not the first scrappy blonde I’ve dragged out of a fight and patched up."

Clint grinned "Rogers that bad?"

"Like you wouldn't believe" Bucky inspected Clint's face closely before dropping the cloth into a bowl and smearing some ointment Clint didn't even know he had onto his face.

"How’s the arm?" 

Clint rolled his shoulder back and forth "achy but no lasting damage" at Bucky’s raised eyebrows Clint laughed and dragged himself up off the couch and over to the kitchenette. "Not a martyr, I just know my own body, promise." 

Clint grabbed some bottles of beer and walked back "grab the pizza and follow me". Clint led Bucky out the window and onto the fire escape. Pizza between them Bucky took two bottles off Clint. Taking the glove off his left hand Bucky used his metal hand to pop the caps off before handing one back to Clint. Clint laughed leaning back against the brick and letting his feet dangle off the edge. Bucky mimicked his pose grabbing a slice and eating slowly. His body language was still rigid but taking a large bite of pizza Clint could see Bucky relax a very small amount. Grinning down at his own slice Clint held out his beer towards Bucky and waited until he felt the nudge of Bucky’s bottle against his. 

Clint watched out of the corner of his eye as Bucky stroked Lucky's head as it peaked out of the window angling towards the pizza. Clint smiled to himself as he reached for another slice. He knew he should let Nat know Bucky was here but for now it seemed like the guy just needed a quiet place to sit and a slice of pizza. Clint could relate and he could give him that.


End file.
